Incarnation
by Kaegoe
Summary: An 18 year old girl learns that she harboring a soul within her that once belonged to an Angel of death. Rated R because Ch1 is kinda graphic and Hiei' s and Yusuke's use of language
1. Attacked

Kaegoe: Hello one and all.

Hiei: Brat.

Kaegoe: Fart-face. Anyway welcome to my all-original story. Before start I must fill y'all on some of the terms and other things I made up in this crazy head of mine.

Over-World- Opposite of the Sprit World, The realm which the souls of Demons, Humans, and Guardians began before they are conceived in a child.

Guardian- Like angels, they protect and watch over all life that is born.

White Dragon- The Rival of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. W/ the power of Ice.

Kaegoe: I'll tell you about others as they come to me.

Hiei: Whoopty doo. (Rolls eyes)

Kaegoe: Sit Fire Boy! (Hiei goes to the ground like Inu does). I hope you like it. Cause this is my first time doing this. Review plz.

Yusuke: Will... NOT!!!!!!!!

Kaegoe: (Hits Yusuke w/ frying pan) Be warned that this first chap is kind a graphic. Oh, and I don't own yyh. Only those things I told y'all about. SO DON'T SUE ME! Enjoy. (:

Ch.1 Attached

Sometimes I have thoughts. Just little thoughts. But I don't know where they come from. Cause they are not mine. If they are, where do they come from? They're too strange to belong to just me...

"Leena!"

"Huh?" I muter.

"This is no time for 'huh's ether," my mother wailed, "If you don't hurry you're gonna be late for school."

"Hn," was my only reply as she continued her bellyaching and I got ready to go to the hellhole called school. Anymore my life has been just that 'hell'. And my only heavenly escape are my dreams and strange thoughts.

"Leena, stop zoning out on me or you'll be late and so will I."

"So leave already! I'll walk."

The next thing I hear is the slamming of a car door and it racing off. Finally, left alone to get ready... in peace.

Looking in my closet of neutral colors I look for something wearable.

"Black, white, brown, tan, gray, pink, sliver-what PINK! Damn witch she's been in my room again!" And in the trash it goes.

I leave home in a gray-button upfront shirt and a pair of black jeans. My hair was tied back in a green hair band. Around my neck I wore my usual necklace in the shape of angel wings, which I've had all my life. A gift from my father before he died.

After that I depart my home listening to 'Disturbed'. Thinking of my 'dream world'.

I have a peaceful walk-until- I'm grabbed from behind and a slimy hand over my mouth, as the other holds my breast.

"Don't fight my pretty, and this won't hurt," he said roughly into my ear as he licked my ear lob, "much."

At that word he started backing into a dark ally and started to unbutton my top. The more I fought, the harder he squeezed my chest.

"Someone, please, help me, anyone," was my only thought as he pushed his hands down my pants to my inner-upper thighs.

"You won't touch her anymore with those dirty hands of yours!" said a voice out of nowhere.

Startled, my attached and myself looked towards its direction to see two strange, but somehow familiar shadows.

"So the Demon-fox Kurama has finally found his lost love. But it's too late for that, for after I'm finished with Lunaska, I shall take her soul for my master. So, why don't you sit back and watch me." Soon he was biting me on the nape of the neck, drawing blood, and making me scream in pain.

"Uramasi, NOW!"

"Right, SPIRT GUN!!!"

Out of nowhere a blue light came out and attached my captor. As he got attached I fell to the ground and scooted away, just before he fell to my feet.

For what seemed like hours, I sat on the ground trying to catch my breath and comprehend what happened. Staring at my savors, which remained hidden in the shadows, that somehow doubled and they too, seemed familiar.

Slowly one of the shadows came towards me.

"Are you okay?" it asked full of kindness and concerned, and somewhat sad.

"Don't come anywhere near me!" I shout as I scoot away, again, while grabbing my un-button shirt closer to my chest and a metal bar. Backing into the wall.

"Ahhh..." I scream as my neck tingles with pain. Then I die...

I did some changing to fit guidelines I sure hope it stays and y'all like it.

Plz review


	2. Lunaska

Kaegoe: YEAH!!!!!!! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!!!!!! (Blows horn in Hiei's ear then Yusuke's)

Hiei: (eyebrow raise)

Yusuke: I think she has lost it...

Kaegoe: Shut up you fool. I'm very, very happy today.

Yusuke: Why? You've just discovered you are a complete weirdo.

Kaegoe: rrrrrr.... (A giant pencil appears and erases Yusuke's green clothes and draws him in a pink tutu)

Yusuke: The hell?! What'd you do?

Kaegoe: As you said Yusuke, I'm a weirdo. But that is not the reason I'm happy. Its cause its my B-day.

Hiei: Big deal.

Kaegoe: (blows Horn) It's a shame You feel that why Hiei, cause I was gonna invite you to my party.

Hiei: Hn...

Kaegoe: We have sweet snow...(smirk)

Hiei: SWEET SNOW!!!!!!! (grabs Kaegoe and runs away)

Yusuke: Kaegoe does not own me or any of the other Yu Yu Hakusho people. Thank god too. ( a giant hammer appears and hits him on the head knocking him out)

Ch.2 Lunaska

Dream

_Kurama_

"Huh?"

_He's here. Stay with him..._

End Dream

I wake slowly and stiffly.

"What happened?" was my only thought.

Roubing the back of my neck, expecting a bandage or even blood, but the wound I received form the demon that attached me was gone.

"Okay, I must be dreaming..."

Sitting up I see a young red headed boy sleeping at my side, with his head on the edge of the bed.

"ALRIGHT, NOW I KNOW I'M DREAMING!" I squeal as I start to move away from him. Then stopping I stare at his sleeping face.

He seems similar. The longer I stare the more I recognize. As if I have known him all my life. That's when it hits me. He's been in my dreams. But why?

I slowly move my hand to touch him, to see if he is real. Just as my hand is inches from his cheek, he begins to stir. Before he can collect himself, I quickly move my hand away.

Raising his head and eyelids, I stare into the deepest green eyes I've ever seen.

"So you're finally awake, huh?"

"Who? What? Why?"

"Shh..." he hushed, "I know that you must have a lot of questions, but each must be asked and answered one at a time. First, my name is Kurama. Yours?"

I hastate with my answer, wondering what kink of prank this is, even so I give my name, "Leena or others call me Lee."

"Lee..." Kurama starts we start hearing noises outside our door.

"Kuwabaka get back here so I can beat out whatever brains you have out!"

Just as Kurama starts towards the entrance to the room, an ugly and tall orange haired boy comes running in.

'Kurama you've gotta help me! Hiei is chasing me, and I think he wants to kill me!" he said just as he spotted me. "Lunaska..."

"Lunaska..?" I mutter.

Soon another boy came running in carrying a large sword. He looked as if he had a fight with some hair spray, because it was spiked up into a large black flame. He was also wearing a black trench coat.

"Got you now, baka."

"Don't do it Hiei," yelled yet another boy that clinged to the legs of the short newcomer.

"Do you want some of this too, cause if you do that's fine by me," he replayed as he showed the peace-keeper his katana.

"Damn it," the boy let go of his friend's leg and sat beside me. He had silked-back black hair and was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and blue paints. "Well at least I tried. Its gonna be kinda entertaining to watch Kuwabara get out of this one."

"The hell," I muter, confussed.

The boy that was being pursued seems completely unaware that his predator

His about make his attach. For he is still staring right at me. As his enemy charges at him.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!!!" Kurama yells.  
"Fuck...you..." said the spiked-haired boy, then he sees me and looks away, "Hn."

"Damn here it was just getting good," the boy next to me says then looks towards me. "Lunaska!"

"Leena," Kurama cleared his lungs, "That's Yusuke, sitting beside you. As for the other two are Kuwabara and Hiei. Kuwabara was the one being chased.

Kuwabara, when he was being introduced, He gave me a grin. Yusuke moved away from me. As for Hiei all he said was, "Hn".

"What's going on? And why am I here?" I ask.

"Lee, this morning you were attached by a demon that desired your soul," Kurama answered.

"My soul?" I repeat, as I recall the event that happened to me not too long ago. Also the four shadows that saved me. "Then you were the ones who saved me?"

"Yeah we, too, have been searching for you Leena," Yusuke said sadly. As if it hurt him to look at me, he looked away. Before he did, I swore I saw tears in the corners of his eyes.

"For what reasons?"

"Not long ago a guardian of the Over World was captured and killed for her soul. Before she died, she transferred her soul to a living human body. To share its vessel. We learned about this about a mount ago and tracked her down to you," Kurama explained.

"Why is her soul being hunted? And why me? I mean why would I be chosen to stow away a soul?'

Hiei glared at me, ' Who knows. Maybe she feels connected to you somehow. By your life. Your blood. Maybe even your heart."

All of a sudden, Yusuke got up and walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask.

"Don't mind Yusuke," answered Kuwabara, "He was in close relations with Luna before she died."

"The guardian, Lunaska, was Yusuke's cousin. Third Guardian third White Dragon, and a third Human,' Kurama explained, "She had the blood of all the worlds; Over, Demon, and Human Worlds. In other words the worlds of life, evil, and purity. (AN: Not that I'm saying all demons are evil. But many are, like Karsu.) She was a tool of Destruction."

'And that's why she was desired by the demons..." I follow, finally understanding. Kurama and Hiei nod in confirmation. "So this Lunaska, was the Guardian and her soul is now within me."

"Yes, I can since her within you Leena. Along with her powers," Kuwabara responds.

"Powers? What kind did she posses?'

"You shall be taught them starting tomorrow," answered a teenage boy with a pacifier in his mouth and 'Jr.' written on his forehead.

Standing with him was a girl with blue hair and pink eyes.

"Botan, Koenma we didn't know you'd arrive so soon," Kurama stated.

"We were worried about your mission," the girl answered.

"As I can see, you succeed in finding her," the boy followed, "Where's Yusuke?'

"I'll go find him, sir," the bright girl said, "Oh, and by the way I'm Botan." she said, oh so sweetly to me before leaving.

"I'm Koenma, and as I suspect your Leena, right?" he said as he bowed to me, "Once Botan and Yusuke come back, I will explain what will happen next."

Seconds later, as if she was summoned, Botan came back with Yusuke threatening him with a giant oar. "Sorry Koenma, sir. Yusuke was being as irritable as always," she said as she hit Yusuke on the back of the head with oar. Yusuke had a look of anger and sadness on his face.

"Alright, now that everyone is here I'll explain what is next on our things to do," Koenma starts, "Lee, you will be going to Genkai's temple to learn to powers of Lunaska and be guarded by Yusuke and the team."

I stare at him for awhile, "What about my mother?"

"I'm afraid that no one may know where you are, Leena, not even your mother. To keep her safe you understand, Leena?' Koenma said flatly.

So how'd y'all like it?

Plz review.

Love ta hear from ya.


	3. The Arrival

Kaegoe: lalalalalalala.... (Singing happily as she sits on Kuwabara's back)

Kuwabara: Get off of me, now, you crazy baka!

Kaegoe: Ohh... you didn't just call me that. (Tick on forehead)

Kuwabara: (sweat drop) ...

Kaegoe: Anyway, you made it through the first 2 chappies. Great! Oh you're probably wondering about something. 'How can someone be 1/3 anything?' right? Well it's the guardian blood. It has magical properties that cause this to happen.

Kuwabara: You are a bigger baka than me.

Kaegoe: That's it!!!!!! (Hits Kuwa w/bow, knocking him out) Good boy! (Smirk as I pat Kuwa's head) I do not own Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, or anything else retaining to Yu Yu Hakusho. AS MUCH AS I'D LOVE TO HAVE KURMA. The hottie. Enjoy!

Ch. 3

The Arrival at Genkai's

After the explanations from, the thumb sucking, (A/N: couldn't resist) Koenma: Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and I were transported through a portal to in front of a long staircase.

Slowly we walked up the stairs to the temple on the top. I was walking between Hiei and Kurama. Yusuke was walking in front at a very fast pace, seeming to keep himself as far away from me as possible.

"So who's this Genkai?" I ask trying to break the unnerving silence. When I said that, I saw Yusuke tense his body.

Kuwabara was the one to answer, "She is one of the most powerful physics in the world. Genkai is also Uramsi's teacher."

Then, for reason unknown, Yusuke ran up the stairs like a speeding bullet. We ran up the stairs as fast as we could to catch up. When we reached the top, I saw Yusuke being yelled at by a small elderly woman.

"What do you want now, Dimwit?"

"Sorry Grandma, Koenma sent us here to protect someone."

"Well where is this person, moron?" she yells as she sees me and the others, " So what is the reason she needs protecting?"

"She is Lunaska's incarnation," Hiei answered.

Those words seemed to hit the woman like a ton of bricks. She gave side-glances to Yusuke, Kurama then to me.

"I see," she muttered under her breath, "Power such as Luna's needs protecting," she started walking off, but not giving Yusuke an upper punch to the stomach, "I'm Genkai, remember that girl, make yourself at home."

"Damn you old hag," Yusuke yelled as he tried to gasp for air.

As she walked away, I couldn't help but feel a liking for her. I smile her direction, not only do I like her, but I seem to remember her from somewhere.

"HAHA, Yusuke got pounded by Genkai, That was funny!" Kuwabara laughed idiotically.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you funny moron," Yusuke yelled as he started towards Kuwabara.

"Ah! Help me! HE IS GONNA KILL ME!"

I watch as Yusuke chases Kuwabara, when they run into Hiei who was standing by a small pond and fell in. He came out wet and seemed to be steaming. (A/N: Doesn't he always?)

"Damn you, fuckin' fuck heads!"

"Oh shit," Kuwabara and Yusuke yell in unison, seem to know they are in trouble and run away. I can't help but laugh as I do; my laugh turns into a yawn.

Kurama comes beside me, "Tired?"

I nod my answer. Just as I do my stomach growls.

"Hungry, too, I see. Come on, I'll take you inside to eat and rest."

I follow Kurama into a large spacey looking home. We go into the kitchen that looked somewhat clean, except the places where there were burns on the counter tops, I even saw some sword markings!

"Looks like this place has seen its battles," I say nervously, "Did they do all this?" recalling the three battling outside.

"Yeah, mainly Hiei when we ran out of 'Sweet Snow.'"

"Sweet Snow?"

"That's Hiei's little nickname for ice cream," Kurama answered as he gave me a sandwich and continued to make more.

"Ohh..." I say, as I am about to take a bite when Kuwabara comes and takes it out of my hand.

"Man, that was awesome!" Yusuke shouts victoriously.

"Yeah that was a great idea to get Hiei of our tails by telling him Genkai had some sweet snow hidden somewhere in the arcade," Kuwabara laughs as he was about to take a bite from the sandwich he took from me.

"He is most likely getting a thrashing from her already!"

"That's it," I yell as Kuwabara chews on the food in his mouth. Startling everyone in the room. "That's my food you give it back now, Baka!"

'Oro?' Kuwabara stared dumbly at me "No you gave it to me."

"That's a lie and you know it!"

Angry, I start beating him up. Yusuke, I can hear behind me trying sadly not to laugh.

"Leena, its okay, I already have enough for everyone made," Kurama said.

"Damn asshole!" I growl as I give him one last pouch and a black eye. Knocking him out cold. "There I feel better!"

At this time, Yusuke is laughing his head off as I get myself a fresh sandwich.

"I'm going to kill you stupid ASSHOLES!" Hiei yells as he runs into the kitchen, out of nowhere.

"Oh shit!" Yusuke whimpered as he hid behind me.

"There, one Baka found now where is the other?" Hiei asks as he almost trips on Kuwabara, "What happened to Kuwabaka?"

Afraid to answer, Yusuke points to me.

"Hn, well that is one less problem off my hands," Hiei sneered, "Now to kill the baka that told me that Genkai had some chocolate chip sweet snow."

After receiving some food and entertainment from Hiei and Yusuke, I was finally able to go to a nice quiet room for some good rest.

'Well I shall be receive some training from Kurama and the others to learn Lunaska's powers tomorrow. I wonder what kind she has,' I think as I go into a deep slumber.

So how was it?

Plz review...


	4. GO AWAY!

Kaegoe: Hey again. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been hit w/ a bad illness and had to stay in bed.

Yusuke: Good at least we didn't have to deal with you.

Kaegoe: Shut it you ugly Hulk. Anyway there is a new original character, named Jiyne.

Yusuke: Oh shit, not her!

Jiyne: HELL YEAH! I am a half demon whose father is the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The best friend of the late Lunaska. And I love HIEI!!!!! (Starts kissing and hugging Hiei)

Kaegoe: And she is not my creation. She is my friend Bobbi's character. So anyway sit back and enjoy the fic. Oh yeah, during the dreams, the **Bold type is the voice of the dream **and regular type is the voice of Lee.

Jiyne: Kaegoe does not own me, or any Yu Yu Character or anything else of the sort. BUT CAN I PLEASE HAVE HIEI?!?

Chapter 4

The Noisy Alarm and the First Challenge

(Dream world)

**I'm here.**

Who's here?

I'm you, I'm not you

Stop talking I riddles and answer the question.

In time you'll learn who I am and who you are. But not now. Not now...

(End dream)

I wake up to the sound of someone banging on my door.

"Go away, Fuck head." I shout hoping my visitor would leave and let me have some more sleep.

"Afraid I can't do that," said a female voice as she came into my room. "Now get out of bed!" The girl said as she pulled the covers off of me.

"Bitch!" I say as I sit up, pissed, "Go away!"

"Genkai says get out of bed if you want to eat before training."

I look at my clock on my nightstand and it says 4:45.

"Unless you want to get on my bad side, GO AWAY!" I growl as I lay back down.

"Hmmm..." hummed my visitor as she started jumping on my bed, "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" She started chanting. Jumping so much that I fell out of my resting place, onto the floor. Making me even madder than I already was.

"The hell," moaning as I got up. Finally, fully awake, thanks to my noisy alarm clock.

"Good fully awake now. I brought some fresh clothes for ya. Oh, you better not take too long getting ready, Genkai said to be at the Dark Forrest to begin training at 5:30, and for every 5 minutes you're late, you'll have an extra hour of training..."

I sat on the floor where I fell while she continued talking away.

Just like everyone else I've meet so far, she too, has something about her that I recognize. Shoulder length brown hair, emerald color eyes. Wearing an aquamarine tank top and dark green short paints. This girl held a long rod that on the end was the shape of a Black Dragon.

"Jiyne," hissed a voice in my head like a stabbing pain.

"Jiyne," I repeat, "You're Jiyne."

"The girl looked at me excited and somewhat surprised, "yep that's me, and you are Leena right."

"Yeah."

"Before she died, Luna and I were the best of friends," Jiyne said kindly and somewhat sad.

I nod and give her a curious look. I'm now remembering things about her. Even her father, The Dragon of the Darkness Flame, her human mother, everything.

"I've brought you some of Lunaska's old clothes for you to use. I'll be going now,' and with that she left.

Strange girl I thought as I put on Luna's clothing; a pair of white short-shorts and a hazy blue dress-like sleeveless shirt, it barely went over my shorts and a pair of brown slip on fighting shoes. (A/N: You know the ones Yusuke wore during the Dark Tournament, those small black ones) And of course my Angel wing pendant on its chain. I completed by tying the ends of my hair together with a blue hairpiece.

I had to confess, Lunaska had a good taste in clothes. The blue top added a little highlight to my long black hair and almond blue eyes. Making my legs look a bit longer. I WAS BARELY TALLER THAN HIEI, WITHOUT THE HAIR, AND I WAS HARDLY A 4 FOOT 11 INCHES. Not only that, I felt lighter and free.

I took a quick look at my clock, "Five fifteen already!" I shout remembering Jiyne's warnings. I run downstairs and out the door grabbing an apple.

Stopping, I look around, relishing I have no idea where The Dark forest is. Damn it, Jiyne didn't even give me a hint.

I see a forest on the other side of the stairs I climbed to get here. (A/N: I don't know where it is.) It being the only forest I see in the area that seems to fit the name 'The Dark Forest'. I also felt a force coming from it.

As fast as my legs can carry me I ran to the wooded area as I ate the apple.

I was about 50 yards away from my destination when I started hearing voices.

"Jiyne did tell her where to go, right?" asked a voice that sounded like Genkai.

"Of course I did."

Knowing I was closing in on my destination, I slowed my run to jog and soon enough I was able to see Genkai, Jiyne, Yusuke, and Kuwabara standing feet of the forest I was heading.

"Wonder if she got lost or something?" Kuwabara said dumbly.

"Come on Kuwabara," answered Yusuke, "You're the only one dumb enough to do that." At that, Yusuke saw me jogging towards them and his eyes widened, "Luna..."

As everyone else looked my way, they, too, seemed to have the same basic reaction, even Jiyne and Genkai. Yusuke, though, went back to his sad-angry self towards me.

"About time you came girl," said Genkai, "barely came on time."

"Sorry, got a little lost," I apologized.

"See I told you so!" Kuwabara said in victory.

Jiyne got an annoyed look on her face, "There's a first for everything."

Genkai walked over to me and gave me a bow and some arrows. As she did, the woman gave me a long look into my eyes and a some-what sober expression. At the same time, Yusuke got even angrier.

"What are these for?" I ask.

"Those weapons once belonged to Lunaska, her specialty, The Sliver Bow and Arrows," she concluded wisely.

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SHE ISN'T GOING TO USE THOSE. FOR THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN USE THEM IS MY COUSIN AND SHE SURE AS HELL IS NOT HER!" Yusuke exploded as he ran towards the temple.

"Uramasi-!"(A/N: Is that how you spell it?) Kuwabara started to chase after him, but was stopped by Jiyne moving her rod in front of him.

Hearing the spoken words of Yusuke, made me vaguely understand what his cousin meant to him. But still left me a lot more questions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize my presents here made him o angry..."

"Don't worry about him Lee," Genkai answered, "He is just upset. I'll talk to him later." She looked at me and started to explain what she wanted me to do to begin my training. "The first task of your training is to find Kurama in that forest using the guardian's powers to detect life energy."

"Detect life energy?" I repeat like a parrot.

"One of Lunaska's powers," Kuwabara answers, "I have the power to since one's sprit, but she had the ability to feel life."

"And that's what we want you to do," Jiyne followed.

"Hmmm...doesn't sound too hard."

"While avoiding getting crushed by Hiei and the other creatures of that forest," Genkai added.

Hearing this, I'm reminded of the killer sword Hiei has and of him constantly chasing after Kuwabara and Yusuke with it.

My fear must have shown on my face, because Jiyne interrupted my thoughts, "Don't worry so much," she said, "we told him not to use his katana, but a very big stick or something."

"That's very reassuring," I reply sarcastically, "How am I to defend myself?"

"The arrows," Genkai said simply.

"What?! But I've never shot a bow in my life!"

"Well you do now! Now hurry up and get going!"

Obeying, I follow the hag's orders and face my first challenge....

Well how was it?

Now it's time to reply to some of my reviewers

**sliversquall88: Thanks, I will continue. The 1/3 thing some ppl may not be too familiar with.**

**LynneC114: Who said I was done this is only beginning.**

**Riku no kage: So what I am a lousy typist. :P**

Thank you and keep them a coming


	5. Poor Poor Hiei

Kaegoe: (beating up on Yusuke) Why are you always a stupid morn jerk?

Jiyne: Didn't you know Kaegoe there are three types of men in the world, Jerks, Bakas, and The ones that you can just love to death.

Kaegoe: True THAT!!! (Stops hounding on Yusuke) But doesn't Hiei fall under that Jerks category of yours.

Jiyne: No he is ummm... He is just. I don't know. DAMN!!!!!!

Kaegoe: A little moron jerk, but you just love him anyway.

Jiyne: Bingo!

Kaegoe: Dude, don't do that. Anyway, Kurama on the other hand is the lovable type 100.

Jiyne: Whatever.

Kaegoe: And we all know what Kuwabara is right?

Jiyne: A baka!

Yusuke: Kaegoe is a crazy bitch that doesn't own YYH over my dead body.

Kaegoe: I can grant that wish for you Yusuke... (Evil smirk)

Jiyne: With pleasure.

Yusuke: I need a way out of this head....

Chap. 5

Kurama's Dream

Stepping into the Dark Forrest, I got a chill of Goosebumps along my arms and neck. A dark energy seams to be in power here. I don't know how I knew, but I know, that this is going to be no walk in the park. Especially with Hiei after me.

I stop and just stand, surrounded by trees. Wondering how I'm to call upon Lunaska's powers to see life.

"Close your eyes and concentrate," whispers a voice that sounded the same as earlier.

I, unsure why, obey the voice, concentrating on Kurama. Soon enough I could see him, almost feel him. Even smell his rosy sent. He is located on top of a hill on the other side of the forest.

Slowly I reopen my eyes, "Okay that was freaky," I stutter, feeling a little lightheaded I run towards the energy coming from Kurama. Without even noticing, I've already mastered one of Luna's abilities.

Knowing that my test is still not over yet, I hold my bow at my side as my arrows are in their bag on my back. I am prepared for the almighty fire ass.

Soon enough my fears come true, when I tripped by a stick that comes in front of me at a blinding speed.

"Hah! You're so pathetic Lunaska! says that all too annoying voice, " would of think you would of used your powers to at least find me!"

I get my face out of the dirt and growl, "Yeah, well using my powers to find a pea brain like you would be a complete waste of my time." I swing my leg to try and trip him to the ground, but he simply jumps into a nearby tree.

"Yeah, even you should know it would be a waste of time, because I'd still be able to find you using my Jagan eye."

I saw a faint red glow from behind his bandana. It was in the shape of a large eye in the middle of his forehead.

In retaliation, I shot an arrow, hoping it would hit it's target; the spiky haired freak. But instead it lightly tapped his foot. Not leaving so much as a mark!

Hiei simply raised his eyebrow, "What the hell was that Luna?"

At this point I was furious, "Damn you Jackass!" I ready my arrow for a shot at him, "I am not Lunaska! So eat this!" This time the shot was better, but Hiei dodged it as if was nothing.

"Nice try, but as usual your efforts are in vain."

Now Hiei was running around me using his lightning fast speed. All I could see was streaks of black surrounding me.

"What are you doing, chasing your tail?" I say, trying to hide my fear. As I was doing this, I closed my eyes and did as I did before.

"Hn," he said his usual, obviously unfazed by my insult. "Saying your farewells to this world?'

Not responding, I steady my arrow and bow for and an assault after doing that I got a steady lock on his energy. Without anything else to do, I shot my arrow, honestly expecting a miss I open my eyes to see Hiei pinned to a tree by my arrow. (A/N: Like Kikyo did to Inuyasha...I hate her...)

"Who's pathetic now? Chump," I cheer as I run away down my original path before he can get himself free.

I figure he would be coming after me at any minute, but he never came, and I didn't complain. Moving myself thought the forest, I started seeing an opened area. On top of that, Kurama's energy was getting stronger with each step I took, meaning he must be somewhere nearby.

Sure enough my prediction was true, when I cleared the woods into a clearing with a tree and a Kurama sitting underneath.

As quietly as I could, I walked over to his position. When I reached it, I saw that he was sleeping. (A/N: Awe...) I muffled a giggle at the thought of my teacher sleeping on the job.

I sat beside him, since there was nothing better to do, and simply watched him as he slept. Genkai must have woke fairly early for Kurama to be this tired. Then again, he was in the forest for who knows how long before me.

Kurama seems so peaceful sleeping like this. With the wind blowing his long hair upwind to me. Giving me a smell of his strange, but pleasant, sent of roses coming from his hair. I couldn't help but feel relaxed and somewhat light-hearted.

Somehow, during my dreaming of a garden, Kurama had taken my hand in one of his. He was smoothing it lovingly with his thumb. Thus causing the heat to raise to my cheeks. Soon Kurama was talking in his slumber.

"Lunaska you can't just go and fight that monster alone. You're not strong enough. I won't allow it," he muttered in his sleep, seeming to be recalling a conversation between him and her.

"Listen to me," now placing my hand to his lips softly, "Luna, you mean too much to me to let you do this on your own, I lo-"

He, proably relising what he was doing to my hand, woke up and stared at me, sleepily. Kurama got a dark crimson blush on his cheeks. I must have had the same reaction, because mine were burning.

"You were sleeping," I say a little nervous.

"Yeah," Kurama said displaying nervousness, "Sorry about that. How long have you been here, Leena?"

"Five minutes, tops."

"Got passed Hiei?'

"Yep," I sniffle a giggle as I recall my leaving him pinned to the tree.

Kurama then nodded and got up and motioned for me to follow him to nearby shooting range. Most likely to help me with my shooting.

"Stand here," he said standing feet away from the target. "And shot."

Doing as I am told, I steady my bow with a shaky hand and shot. The arrow was unsuccessful at reaching the target.

"Darn it! What am I doing wrong?' I scream out of frustration, "If I could get the almighty Flame with an attitude to a tree this should be easy."

"First of all your stance is all-wrong," Kurama answered picking up the stray arrow.

"Hmmm?' I stare at him like a baka.

"Here," he stood behind me and readying the bow and the arrow, 'spread your feet more," he said prompting my legs apart with his causing me to blush once more, "And keep your elbows down," he had a hand lightly on my arm, "steady the arrow...and shot!'

I release the arrow, this time it hit it's mark on the target. Leaving me speechless.

" Good shot," Kurama said as he looked at me. I, in turn, stared back into his large green eyes, seeing his beauty and something else, love. Not understanding why, I felt like showing it back, in a kiss.

Realizing what I am thinking, I give myself a mental kick and look away from Kurama's enchanting eyes. Kurama must have sensed it too or must have been thinking the same thing, and looked away cursing under his breathe.

"Why don't you practice more with your weapon Lee?"

Intent on trying to avoid the oh-so romantic moment not too long ago, I shot at the target. I even got the bulls-eye a few times. Getting me an approving nod from Kurama.

I don't know how long I was shooting, until Kurama said, "Okay we better head back before it's time for you're practice with Yusuke and Kuwabara."  
My eyes narrowed at the sound of Yusuke's name. For a part of me wants to talk to him. As the other wants to punch the living daylights out him for the way he treated me earlier.

On our way back though the forest, Kurama and I found Hiei still stuck to the tree by the arrow I shot. He looked very pissed, which made us snicker as he continued to glare. Jiyne was there, too, desperately trying to free him from him prison.

"Stupid thing, let go of my Hiei," she pleaded.

"What you can't get it out?" I ask with minor amusement, "It couldn't be that tight."

"Wanna bet," Jiyne challenged as she started gnawing on the wood of the arrow. Causing the boys and me to sweat nervously.

"We can't get it out," Hiei said angrily, "What did you do to it?"

"Man you guys are weak," I mutter as I pass Jiyne and pull the arrow right out, "As I said weaklings." I walk off after giving Hiei the arrow. As the other two stare at me.

So how was that some romance, and Hiei got shut up.

Plz Review


	6. Mystery Man

Kaegoe: (evil vampire laugh)

Jiyne: Hey why are Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama dressed that way? (Sweat dropping)

Yusuke: She used that stupid pencil thing of hers again. (In the pink tutu)

Kaegoe: What? Its Halloween, my favorite holiday.

Kuwabara: This is not funny!!!!!! (Furious)(Is dressed as a mule, AKA Jackass)

Hiei: Hn...(Is a clown w/ make-up, nose, and costume)

Kurama: Kaegoe, this is upsurd. (Is sitting naked with a guitar)

Kaegoe: (blushing) Umm... Anyway this is a Halloween Party, so I dressed y'all up. All except Kurama anyway... Hey Hiei Dare or Dare.

Yusuke: Isn't 'Truth or Dare'?

Hiei: Hell no. Not this again! The last time you did this you made me sing 'I'm a little teapot' to Koenma.

Kaegoe: (thinking) I did?

Hiei: (Face red w/ anger) Dressed in a dipper, bib, bonnet, and pacifier!!!!!

Kaegoe: Oh now I remember!!!!! That was hysterical. Koenma still doesn't know what was going on.

Hiei: Good thing too.

Jiyne: (Sigh) Kaegoe does not own anything to do YYH, or me for that matter. She scares me...and that is very hard to do. Someone help me. (Looks at Kurama and blushes) GET SOME CLOTHES ON HIM GEEZ! I'm sure he is feeling a very cold draft by now.

Kaegoe: Awe...(pouts and looks at Kurama then blushes) Okay...I guess he can have some boxers, but no more.

Jiyne: (sweat drop) She's hopeless...

............. ................... ..................

Chapter 6

The Hooded Man

Almost a week has passed since my first day of training with Kurama and the others. My archery has improved greatly. I've continued my normal target practicing, but I got other types I'm doing too. Such as shooting at a moving target, I have to admit, firing at Hiei and Kuwabara, who is slower than an elderly turtle, was kind of fun.

Yusuke and Kuwabara have been trying to teach me how to control my sprit energy, that's what they call the energy emanating off ones soul that they control and use in battle. So far that has not gone to good. All I can do is get a little to puff of clear, but visible, energy to come out of my palm. Not like them who have cool powers. Yusuke can shot a blast of energy from his pointer finger, he calls it his 'Sprit Gun.' They told me that that was the attack they used to save me from the demon that grabbed me at the beginning at all this. As the dumb one can use his to create a sword.

Afterwards, I meditate with Genkai and Jiyne. Which is the dullest thing in the world. I'd much rather beat up Yusuke. Genkai told me that I can increase my power by doing this and get closer to reaching Lunaska's power. Truthfully, I do feel power going through me like a river when I do.

My relationship with Jiyne has moved to us being good friend, she likes to talk a lot about the past and Luna. I believe that is because she still misses he deceased friend. Hiei and Kuwabara seam to enjoy getting me involved with their little arguments. When this happens I simply knock out Kuwabara out and give Hiei my deadliest glare. Genkai outside of class sessions is very kind and wise. When it comes to training, one must not piss her off unless they want a fist or her Sprit Wave used on them. Over all, she takes care of us all like she's our mother.

Kurama hasn't showed any feeling for me since that day under the tree. Every so often, during training, I see him look at me with those longing, loving eyes again.

Yusuke seems to show the same emotions towards me as he did the first day I came here. He keeps yelling that I am not his cousin, which I know I am not. When we are not training, he keeps himself far away from me as possible. The only time he comes near is to see me clobber Kuwabara and Hiei.

I have come to the conclusion that when they look at me, they see her in me for some reason. They must of loved and miss her very much.

Today is a day of some good old R&R. We have the day off form training cause Genkai left, for reasons unknown. So, Kurama left earlier saying he was going to see his mother. Yusuke is arguing with Jiyne over who was the worst punk at their old school. As Hiei and the baka fight over someone named Yukina. Leaving me to enjoy the entertainment.

Jiyne is obviously cheating to win her fight. She is sitting on Yusuke's back and whenever he doesn't agree with her, Jiyne would smack him on the back of the head with her rod. It is still unknown to me who's winning on the other side of the room. Kuwabara would start saying how sweet 'his Yukina' is then Hiei would use his signature 'Hn'. This, for some reason, pisses him off and he'd start yelling at the shrimp-boy. Hiei simply ignores his shouting, then before long the sweet Yukina talk would start again. Starting It all over again.

"Who's the worst punk," Jiyne pried.

"Me and You know it bitch!" Yusuke shouts back.

"Buzz, wrong answer!" Jiyne answers back and hits him on the back of the head; causing Yusuke to get dizzy eyes, "Now answer me, who is the biggest, strongest puck in Sorraski Junior High (A/N: Is that how you spell it?) has ever had?"

"You are my queen..."

"Pathetic," I muter from my seat.

Jiyne, who heard me, gets off of Yusuke and hands me a glare signaling a challenge.

"Not worth my time," I walk away from her allowing her to scream her head of at me.

I decide to go to my room and take a good thirty-minute nap. Since I have to go to bed around twelve and wake annoyingly at four by Jiyne, and even that is disrupted every now and then by Kuwabara walking, then banging on the door outside because he somehow got locked out.

(dream)

I wake up chained to a cement bed and my head and eyes sting as they seam to pound.

"What? What is going on? How'd I get here?" I cry hoarsely.

"LUNASKA!"

I look to my right to find my friends all locked up in cages like animals in a cage. I see their forearms have been cut and dripping blood onto the floor.

"Luna? Are you all right?" Yusuke asks holding the bars of his cell.

"I-I think so. But you're all bleeding. What's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough my dear."

On the other side of me, a person stands in a long black hooded cloak that hides all of his features except for the amber light emanating from his eyes.

"Let go of us, you animal!!!" Jiyne yells to the cloaked freak.

"Now why would I do that?" he says in a snarl like voice. "If I did that the Mistress of Death won't have any one to test her powers on before she goes on to destroy King Ema (A/N: Me pell baad) and Prince Koenma, and all of the Sprit and Over Worlds. Then she'll rule over the Demon and Living Worlds."

"I shall never do as you wish. I'll never put such harm upon my friends and the ones I love." I say.

"I'm afraid that you have no choice. For when you take this potion of blood I've prepared for you," he said as he held up a small bottle of a dark red substance, "You'll cease to exist as we know it and your evil essence will consume you."

"I refuse to drink your vampire blood!"  
"Oh, you will, you see this is no ordinary blood," he said in a frightening voice, "It's a potion made of the blood of those your closest to you. All I need to do is pour it down your throat. So your friends can witness for themselves what their life fluid can do to one of destruction."

"You won't get away with this!" Kurama protested.

"Yeah we won't let you," Kuwabara joined.

"We'll kill you long before that happens," Hiei spoke.

"Nothing you fools do now can stop me and the Lady of Death from anything now. For now I suggest that you all prey to your lord," and he walked towards me and poured the mixture down my mouth to my insides. As it went its coarse, power rushed through me. Changing me to his will.

"AHH!!" I scream in pain after he removes the vale from my lips. For the energy is so strong it is destroying me apart from the inside,

"LUNASKA!!!" my friends shout as I fall into complete darkness...

(End Dream)

I wake up sweating and shaking.

Was that real? It felt like it. I can still feel the pain that engulfed my inners.

For some reason everyone was calling me Lunaska. Even the new hooded man. Was I dreaming of one of her painful memories?

.............. ..................... ...............................

Kaegoe: So how was it? Crazy huh?

Jiyne: Hey Kae? Are you ever going to have Kurama get some clothes?

Kaegoe: What's wrong with what he has? (Kurama is dressed as a Chip 'n' Dale dancer)

Jiyne: I give up...

Kaegoe: Now to respond to my good old reviewer...

**Lynn: Thanks. I am a baad speler... : )**

**DarkFox: Your hyper... I like it.**

**Riku: Okay one, Hiei was put to the tree cause he wouldn't shut up. Two Jiyne is here because I want her here... I miss y'all so much. (Jiyne: Don't listen to her she kidnapped me) SHUT UP JIYNE! : ) **


	7. Yusuke's Feelings

Kaegoe: Hello again! Sorry it has took me so long to update. I have been writing some for my music videos, plus the computer was on the fritz. Stupid computer. (Hits computer)

Jiyne: Hey Kae, guess who I saw singing Man, I Feel Like a Woman?

Kaegoe: Who Yusuke?

Yusuke: LIKE HELL I WAS.

Jiyne: Nop, it was Kuwabara, if I think about it he is still in there singing it as we speak.

Yusuke: I've got to see this… (Runs out with Hiei and Jiyne.)

Kaegoe: Umm before I do that, I got to ask you all a little poll to help me with this fic. The question is what should Lunaska's human name be? You tell me the names, I post the ones that sound good next chapter, and then in chapter 9 I will tell you the winning name. Sound good?

Here is her human description: A girl with long black hair that is put back in bikers braid, brown eyes. She refuses to wear the school uniform and has a terrible attitude problem. Name: Uramesi.

Yusuke: (in the distance) (bursts into laughter) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DANCING TO THAT SONG IN A DRESS?

Kaegoe: What the hell is going on? I'd love to stay and talk but I got to see what is going on… on with the fic…. (Starts to walk away)

Voice above: Kaegoe does not in any way shape or form own YYH. So don't sue her, for all she is a poor little girl that is extremely annoying.

Kaegoe: (Looks up) Who the hell said that?

VA: I am simply a fragment of your imagination.

Kaegoe: Oh okay….

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;………………………………………..

Chapter 7

Yusuke's Feelings

I slowly move out of my bed, deciding to go speak to Kurama or Genkai, if they came back yet, about these weird dreams I have been having. Maybe one of them could tell me their meaning.

On my way to the door, I hear voices outside my door. They sound like Yusuke and Kuwabara. And it seems they are arguing about something. Then I hear my name said on the other side of the barrier, curious, I press my ear against the door to listen in on them.

"Uramesi, all I am saying is that you should at least talk to Leena for awhile, you may even start to like her," Kuwabara spoke calmly.

"There is no way in hell I can do that Kuwabara," Yusuke obviously angered, "You, Koenma, and everyone else may believe she is Lunaska, but all she is to me is some sort of little bitch that can by chance use her powers. But she is not Luna."

My heart skips in my chest hearing Yusuke openly display his hatred for me.

"You're not still holding on to that now are you man," Kuwabara chimed sadly, "Yusuke I know Lee is not Lunaska. Or do I want her to replace your cousin. But I am asking you, as your friend and Luna's to not bear this grudge against Lee."

"Listen to Kuwabara Yusuke," I hear a third voice outside my door, it sounds like Jiyne, "Luna would never want to see you this way. See would want you to live on and be happy."

"That's enough! You two never change your tunes do you! I am never going to befriend her. Not now or-"

On the verge of tears of sadness and anger, I push the door open, not wanting to hear the rest of this argument. When I do, I feel the door slam against someone. At the moment though, I don't really care who it is.

"Lee-na," Kuwabara and Jiyne say in unison as I step out of my hiding place.

I simply glare at them allowing them to see the tears roll down my cheeks. Yusuke stares at me, as he holds his nose, with both shock and regret. Not wanting to be in this situation much longer and I sprint away, purposely hitting Yusuke as I did.

"Lee stop!" Jiyne yells.

I ignore her as I run down the steps and out the door. I continue down my path until I run blindly into Kurama.

"Leena what's wrong?" he asks.

I tilt my head to look up at him. Then not wanting to stay here any longer or say anything to him I go around him and run.

Behind me, I can hear Jiyne Kuwabara and Kurama yelling for me to come back. But I refuse. I don't want to see them. Especially them.

I continue running, not caring where I go. I don't recall how long I was, but it must have been a long time for my legs have started to scram in pain because of the stress I'm putting on them. Dispit this I continue on my course, any place other than here would be better than this hell I am in now.

My sprint is cut short when I nearly run off a cliff. Then I give into the shouts of my limbs and heart and fall on the ground and cry my eyes out.

………………………….------------------------------------

Short and sweet, but what do you think?

Plz review

While I go find Yusuke and kill him….


	8. Alone

Kaegoe: Uhhg rrrrrrrr-! (Is standing below Yusuke, covered in a blue flame, who is tied upside down above her in multi-colored paper)

Yusuke: Ahhh….

Kuwabara: (enters) (sees Yusuke) Oh cool piñata! Can I hit it?

Kaegoe: You idiot this isn't- (evil grin) is… Of course you can my friend…(grabs Boton's oar and a bind fold. Handing him the oar and covers his eyes, then spins him a few times) go for it.

Kuwabara: Yeah! (Walks up and starts hitting Yusuke) Come on baby, give daddy the goods.

Jiyne: (Enters, sees Kuwa hitting Yusuke and starts to sweat drop) What is going on Kuwabara?

Kaegoe: Oh Kuwabara is playing with his new piñata.

Jiyne: But he is hitting Yusuke…

Kaegoe: So what…

Jiyne: This is crazy… I need to find a way back to Bobbi's head. It is just plain madness in here…

VA: (mimicking Kuwabara's voice) Poor baby girl. She needs a bottle….Awe.

Jiyne: What was that! I'll kill you! (Charges at a blind folded Kuwabara knocking him out)

Kaegoe: Well Yusuke is knocked out and Kuwabara is too busy being pounded by Jiyne so I will tell y'all now that I don't own any of these characters I just use them for my enjoyment.

VA: Jiggle bells, Toguro smells. Kaegoe laid an egg.

Kaegoe: Now on with the fic so I can find that annoying voice.

VA: Good luck with that. Cause you won't find anything.

Chapter 8

Alone

I sit upon my cliff and simply stare off into the horizon with my red ringed eyes. My eyes have shred all of their tears after the many hours I have spent releasing them. Leaving me to think of where to go next as the sun goes and dark rain clouds take it's place.

Thunder soon can be heard in the distance, causing me to shake in a tiny ball. The storm coming means that I'll have to go back. But I can't and I won't.

Almost immediately after the sun departs for the day, rain pours down upon my head like a waterfall, almost as my tears did not so long ago.

Before long mud gathers around the bottom of the long white dress that Jiyne gave to me, which also belonged to Lunaska. Along the bottom of its skirt are rips and tears that resulted for my run through the forest. Why is it every thing has to resolve around Luna?

"I hate you, Lunaska!" I yell to the nothingness, " Why did you choose me to tangle into your legacy. I never asked for this or you and your stupid friends!"

Again tears roll down my cheeks. Not form sadness, but from anger. A cry so much that soon little hiccups escape from my chest. Soon I cough wizally and shiver from the cold. My eyelids even start becoming heavy.

"My poor, poor," a voice from behind me says. Thus causing my to lift open and rise quickly to my feet into a fighting stance, almost falling over in the process because of my cramped legs.

"Who? Who are you?" I say hoarsely.

"I am merely a friend who wishes to help you."

As I listen to his voice closely, it sounds somehow familiar, and at the same time evil. I can't since his power but the sound of his voice he is a person of great power. So far the senses I have had about the people I've met so far have been right. And I chose to follow them and keep my distance.

"I can help you get your true powers," I hear him come closer and step back. As I do so a piercing pain tingles at the nape of my neck. This reminds me of the wound that I received when Kurama and the others rescued me.

" You can't run Lunaska, or should I say Leena!" he fiercely grabs my wrist as lightning strikes nearby revealing the man from my nightmare.

"Your!" I shout recalling the hooded figure in my dream and try to pull my arm free from his grip. But my efforts are in vain.

"As you can see you can never escape me, you're all alone now. So make this easier on yourself and give up.' After the hooded man finishes his sentence he cuts long silt on my arm.

Just as he removes the knife and his grip, a force of what appeared to be ice shards flew at him, but was stopped by a barrier around him. (A/N: That was close)

"Get you hands off her now you disgusting pig!" a voice of a woman yells.

"Or face the anger of the Shinobe (A/N: Is that how it's spelled?)

" If you want her you must kill me first, Normanta and Touya." (A/N: Yaay!)

Unsure of what to do and who to trust, I step backwards. My legs are still wobbly and I shake violently from the wet and cold. Barely able to keep my ground in the muck I slip off the side of the cliff, I can hardly hold on to a soggy rock with my good arm.

My body is weak, cold and wet. Wet strands of hair blow into my face as the wind tries to pry me away from my anchor like a rag doll. I try desperately to pull myself up and grab something to pull myself to safety. Just as I am close to grabbing a root my rock looses ground and falls with me to the Earth below.

I close my eyes expecting to have my end by crashing to the Earth like a melon. Instead, I feel strong arms wrap around me. Opening my eyes I can see the face of a dark blue-eyed boy.

"That was a close 'un," he says in a fast Irish tone. (A/N: Do I have to really say who he is?)

For some reason, I feel safe and warm in his familiar arms. My mind sinks into unconscious as he carries me away in the wind.

Great timing guys! Oh and about the name thing I had last chapter here are the names I have…

Tani: valley

Yama: moutain

Yoru: night

Fuyu: winter

Hikaru: Fire, courage

Hikari: light, star

Thanks Pure Dragon Tamer for your help. Now plz review and tell me the one you like the most.


	9. Welcome Back

Kaegoe: (Bowing constantly) I ammmm soooo sorry. For the extremely long wait people! Ya see I don't have computer at home so I use the school's, and when classes ended I could no longer e-mail, write, or read fan fics!

Jiyne: Oh well, I got to give Kuwabara the beating of his life. (smirks as she stands over a half dead Kuwabara) I have just one question.

Kaegoe: Hmm…

Jiyne: Why did you invite her! (pointing to new comer Norma)

Norma: Is that a problem?

Jiyne: Yes cause you are a pain in the ass….and you annoy me.

Norma: Hn….

Jiyne: See that is what I mean! Hiei! Get you bitchy cousin away from me!

Hiei: Why don't you both just shut the hell up….

Norma: She started it…

Jiyne: Kaegoe make her leave please.

Kaegoe: All I say is that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it characters. Jiyne and Norma are Bobbi's and Rebecca's. The rest is mine.

Jiyne: KAEGOE! Don't just ignore me!

Chapter 9

Welcome Back

**Don't be angered at them…**

"You again?"

**They merrily wish I was breathing with them again. I regret so much. I was never able to express my love to him.**

"You? Are you Lunaska?"

I can hear sniffle in the distance, which I figure as a yes. A figure of a young girl with long white hair, deep blue eyes appears before me. Standing about my height and pointy ears.

Looking in Luna's eyes, I feel the sadness to my heart that is shown in her eyes. Her long white dress touches the darkness of the floor, making her look angelic. On top of that wings of angels flowed on her back. Heck, Lunaska was-is an angel. But what caught my attention the most was the neon-purple blood coming from her arm. Staining the long flaring sleeve of her clothes.

**I can't move on until he's gone….**

I slowly open my eyes against the light of a nearby lamp. When I finally do, I see two crimson sphere's stare down upon me. They look somewhat relieved to see mine open.

"Genkai, she's awake," said the spheres.

I know only one person with eyes of that color.

"Hiei…what are you doing here?" I whisper but as my vision clears, I see that it is not Hiei, but a young girl with light greenish, a blue, almost ice colored kimono.

"About time!" Genkai answered from behind her, "You really scared us girly."

I try to sit up and leave before I had to see Yusuke, but get pushed down by Genkai, "How….did I get here?' I finally ask.

Jin, Touya, and Norma found you," she answered quietly, " And it is good thing they did too or you would have gotten killed by him just as Lunaska was."

Looking at her my eyes start to tear. Not from sadness or anger, but from pain and pity. Genkai gently places a cold hand on my cheek.

"Don't worry Leena. You don't have to be scared any more."

Unable to control myself any longer I put my face in Genkai's chest and start to cry as she pats my head softly.

After awhile my tears finally stop. I lay silent as the young girl cools my forehead with a damp cloth.

As I look at her, I feel more familiar she seems. I see a small semblance to Hiei as well.

"Who are you?" I finally ask her.

"I'm Yukina, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Then something in my head clicks, "Wait a sec. You Hiei's-"

I cut of when I hear a voice in my head.

**_"Don't you dare say anything or I will kill you bitch!"_** I look to the across the room to see Hiei sitting in the corner. With his Jagan eye glowing

"Hey, Hiei," I say kinda confused, "How long have you been there?"

Hiei replied with his signature hn and ignored me.

"We brought Yukina here to help with your wound and fever," Genkai said, "You've been asleep for three days."

"What! Three day?"

"You had us all worried," Yukina said, "Yusuke has been beating himself up the whole time. He's been saying if you die he is going to do this and that."

"He has," I say with disbelief.

"Bitch!" we hear yelled outside the door, "run that by me again!"

"You bet I will! You're nothing but a pathetic little girl that couldn't beat up a sick monkey Jiyne."

"Oh that's it!" Jiyne screams, almost growls as she, I guess, pounces her new challenger, into the door. Causing it to swing open.

Witnessing the two people cat fighting before us, Genkai, Hiei, and Yukina start sweating nervously. Jyine seemed to be fighting s girl. She had long silver hair that had red tips. I couldn't make out the rest of her for Jiyne was making that impossible by wrestling on her. But unfortunately for Jiyne was losing her battle.

Unable to suppress it any longer, I start laughing at her predicament. Causing Jiyne to finally look up as her victim who was trying to keep Jiyne's hands from making contact with her neck. She, too, was looking my direction. Both looking happy to see me up.

"So Jiyne," I say with humor, "You couldn't go a week without finding someone to fight?"

"LEENA!" Jiyne yells as she runs over and give me a death grip of a hug, "Your finally back!"

"Jiyne, I hate to disturb you, but can you let me breathe."

In my ear, I can hear a mixture of sobs and laughter coming from her. So reliantly I put my arms around her in turn.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" says the girl that Jiyne was fighting. Now that she was standing I see that she is wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt with skintight black pants. Standing about the same height as me.

"Your lucky, she is, too," Jiyne said as she pulled away from me, "or I would of beaten you to a pulp!"

"Yeah if it was opposite day," the new girl said, seaming to want to piss Jiyne off.

"Jiyne, Norma, can you two ever stop fighting?" Hiei yelled sounding annoyed.

"Well you can tell that to her. She is your cousin after all."

"Hn," the one called Norma said, "Your tramp of a girlfriend started it."

"Liar!"

"Hey, why don't you little brats shut up for a while!" Kuwabara's voice came from the hallway.

"Yeah, unless you want me to take you both out of this world," I guess was Yusuke.

Both of them entered with Kurama and three newcomers.

The first was a girl had short brown hair and brown eyes. Wearing a white tank top with a pink jumper skirt. In her arms she held what looked to be a stuffed animal. It looked like what would happen if a bird, rabbit, and a teddy ear was breed together. But on it's head was a small patch of black hair.

The next guy had almond blue eyes, blue hair with aqua green spikes as bangs. He was wearing a blue and white karate gi.

The other was the most interesting of the three newcomers. He had messy red hair, dark blue eyes. Wearing no shirt, white paints that had straps going over his shoulders like suspenders. The strangest thing was the small horn on his head and his large pointy ears.

"Hey Lee is awake!" yelled Kuwabara as he gave me a breathe taking hug.

""Help me, someone," I gasp for air.

"Eye, Kuwabara let the girl get some air, man!" the horned man said.

Kuwabara still didn't let go of me. Just as I was going to push him off, someone punched him on the back of the head.

"Who the hell did that?" he yelled with fury.

He turned around to see both Jiyne and Norma had their fist ready.

"Get off her now, you Slime ball!" they say in unison.

Not wanting to see another fight I turn my attention to the three newcomers. Then the stuffed animal held by the girl flies to me.

"Puu!" it says to me.

"…Puu," I repeat, " Wait! You are Puu," I point o the other three, " and you are Keiko, Jin and Touya." Then my head stings in pain, causing me to hold my head and cry in agony.

"Hey are you okay?' asked the girl I assume to be Keiko.

"Let's just let her rest for now," Genkai says as she pushes the rest out. Everyone but Yusuke.

He stands at the door and stare at me. His eyes look as if he wants to say something to me, but he can't.

"Leena, I…." he says but is stopped when Keiko grabs him by the ear and drags him away.

Thank you all my faithful reviewers. Tell me how I am doing. And remember the vote is still on.

Je Ne!


	10. The Past

Jiyne: (Tackles Norma) Who can't beat up a sick monkey?

Norma: Only the mirrors can tell you that!

Jiyne: Damn you to hell!

Hiei: Damn it knock it off. Right now both of you are acting like monkeys.

Yusuke: Yeah you guys fight more than me and Kuwabara and that is a lot coming from me!

Hiei: Kaegoe should know by now what happens when those two are left alone.

Yusuke: Speaking of the bitch, where is she? She's normal here by now to force one of us to read the stupid I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho crap! Or that stupid pencil thing of hers.

Jiyne: She is probably out of her mind.

Norma: Would that really surprise you? Kaegoe is always out of her mind. (The giant pencil appears and draws pink shirts on Norma and Jiyne saying 'I love Kuwabaka')

Jiyne&Norma: What the hell is this!

Kaegoe: Who's out of their mind? May I remind you that I was the one who kidnapped you from Bobbi's and Rehbecca's heads.

Norma: Damn you!

Jiyne: (starting to tear) I wanna go home. I miss everyone so much…….WAWAWAWAWaAAAAAAAA!

Kurama: Where were you anyway?

Kaegoe: Taking care of him. (pulls Kuwabara from behind her, he is all beat up and knocked out)

Hiei: Hn, what did he do this time? Look at you funny again…

Kaegoe: No, take a look. (throws a bag of sunflower seed at Kurama) He was eating those.

Kurama: (sweat drop) Uh huh?

Jiyne&Norma: HE WAS WHAT?

Kaegoe: Yeah, when I asked him why he was eating Kurama's plants he just looked at me and he was hungry and he found them on the table and decided to help himself. I was about to ignore him, then he had the nerve to ask if I wanted some. So I punched him a few times for eating those harmless baby plants. I guess I went a little overboard huh.

Kurama: Thanks Kaegoe, I guess.

Hiei: And I hate to inform you Kaegoe, but those are not Kurama's.

Kaegoe: Oh, Okay…wait! If they are not Kurama's who's are they?

Hiei: (Covered in sweat as he looks at his feet)…………

Kaegoe: No way! Hiei are they yours?

Hiei: Got a problem with it?

Kaegoe: But Hiei how could you?

Kurama: (sweating nervously as he has a face that is between embarrassed and annoyed)………

Yusuke: (getting annoyed and impatient) Can we just get on with this stupid fic BS of yours.

Kaegoe: Why don't you just shut the hell up…..fine….on with the story.

Chapter 10

The Past

(A/N: Please note that this chapter explains of Luna's past with the Yu Yu crew as I imagine them in the show. So, don't flame me it id not exactly like it is on the show.)

I am walking weakly down the hallway, toward my room, when Kurama storms out of it, running smack into me. Knocking us both to the floor.

"Lee, are you alright?" Kurama asks as he covers me with his body.

"Yeah, I think so," I say into his eyes, blushing. With good reason, too. His nose was touching mine, and his lips were barely an inch from their target.

Kurama slowly got off of me. Giving me his hand to lift me up. I afterwards head down my original path. Then all of a sudden Kurama sweeps me off of my feet and starts carrying me to my room.

"Hey, put me down! I can walk you know."

"You were about to fall…" he said emotionlessly.

"As if!" I wail with building fury.

"Besides you're still recovering," he places me on the bed. Then sits on the chair beside the bed. "Why were you even out of bed?"

"Hell, can't a girl go to the bathroom around here?" I say with little annoyance, "What about you, why were you in my room?"

Without saying a word, Kurama points to a bowl of soup and juice that was on my nightstand.

"Keiko though you would be hungry, so I volunteered to bring it to you."

"Um, thanks," I say.

I slowly start to eat the food until half was gone. Kurama sat there watching me the whole time.

"Kurama, can I ask you something," I say as I put the leftovers on the table and start looking at my lap.

"Sure," he answers.

"Tell me about her. I feel kind of guilty, for you all say I am suppose to have Lunaska's soul inside of me, but I don't really know nothing about her. Only things I know are the things I have been told. That is that she was part guardian, demon, and human, who happened to be Yusuke's long lost cousin."

I look up into Kurama's green pools; they were dancing as though he was debating to himself as to what to say. Without saying anything, Kurama started to leave, but stopped when I grabbed his hand.

"Please, I gotta know," I plea, " I wish to know her."

"Alright," Kurama said after great hesitation. He sat himself down again, "Yusuke met Luna here, at Genkai's temple when Genkai was looking for a person to teach her powers to. (A/N: Again don't kill me or sue.) They were both here separately to protect her powers from the demon Rando. At the time, neither one of them even know they were family.

"After that, Lunaska work with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and myself on many cases. Yet, she was always sad. Luna had lost her mother and father when she was very small, and her memories of Yusuke erased. Then we were an assignment from Koenma that required us to go to the Over World. Luna's mother was revived by the forces of darkness. Requiring Lunaska to fight her own mother. Giving her life in the process.

"Though we thought she had passed on. We soon discovered that she had retreated to her human form of Fuyu (Thanks guys) Urameshi. That is when we learned about her relation to Yusuke and her demon blood.

"That combination of blood made her a target to evil beings who wished to cause death and destruction to the four worlds. Giving Luna the curse of being an Angel of Death. She was killed years later by one of those monsters."

Kurama looked away from me as he finished. I could see small tears running down his cheeks. As his hands were locked into a hard fist. So hard that I could see blood starting to drip from it.

"What kind of relationship did you have with her?" I ask.

Kurama didn't answer.

"You loved her didn't you?' I say to the sheets.

Kurama nods. "But Luna's kind is forbidden to love. Though I know she did."

I look down as I start to fiddle with my necklace, " She did, she regrets that she was unable to tell you. She hates the fact that she put everyone through so much hardship."

Startled, Kurama finally looks at me.

"I've seen her…" I say simply, "She has been speaking to me in my dreams. Even before I met you guys, I would hear a small voice in my head, see images of people. I didn't know it at first, but I was seeing images of you, and everyone else. Recently though, the dreams have been getting stronger. I'm really scared Kurama…."

I start to cry as tears roll down my cheeks. Kurama places one of his gentle hands on my cheek, moving my face so I am looking into his dangerously close eyes.

"Leena…" he says in a very low voice, "Luna…"

"Kurama…?"

Kurama, to my shock, pulls me into a quick embrace.

"Kurama…what are you doing?"

"Let me hold her. I will never hold her body again. But allow me hold her spirit once more," he whispers in my ear.

As Kurama holds me, my mind is saying to me get away. As a voice in my head and heart tells me this is…right.

So, I allow him to hold me. Somehow feeling safe and warm.

I know this one is kinda crapy. Even if it is please review and tell me how crapy it is.


	11. 7 Minutes in Heaven

Kaegoe: (Singing) Does he love you, like he's been loving me….

Yusuke: (In a mocking voice) Can you please shut up….

Kaegoe: BASTARD!

Hiei: Will you knock it off you're hurting my ears.

Kaegoe: Shut up you weak little boy who can't even beat up the baka.

Hiei: (reddens) What the hell are you talking about?

Kaegoe: You got beat up by Kuwabara you pep-squeak!

Yusuke: (starts to laugh) Man, Hiei. I thought you were much stronger than that!

Kaegoe: Oh you shouldn't talk, so did you!

Yusuke: (vain pops) WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN. Every time he picks a fight with me I put him in the ground every time.

Kurama: I think this is what she means. (Holds up YYH Dark tournament game)

Hiei, Yusuke: (sweatdrop)

Kaegoe: Yeah I was playing that game and I was playing as Hiei and had to fight Kuwabara, And I lost so many times I can't count. Then I tried as Yusuke and did the same thing.

Yusuke: That is only because you can't play a game.

Kaegoe: Or you can't fight. Besides, at least I didn't lose to a 70 year old lady on a video game.

Yusuke:….Bitch…..

Kurama: I think we should get on with the story, Kaegoe.

Kaegoe: If you say so…I do not won YYH or any of the characters that go with the great show.

Chapter 11

7 Minutes in Heaven

**Your father…**

"Lunaska…?"

**My mother's forgotten brother.**

What are you talking about Luna?

**Your blood is the same as mine. Beware I don't want you to suffer my fate as well.**

(Dream ends)

I slowly sit up out of my bed with a shiver.

"What did she mean?" I ask myself as I place my hand over my chest, my father's pendant.

I sit there in silence for the longest time, I think of what was said in my dream.

"Her mother's brother…my father…" I whisper to myself, "But doesn't that make me her…!"

My eyes widen in shock when I reveal the truth in my mind. But as fast as it came, that would be impossible. My father was born and raised in the neighborhood as my mom. He died shortly afterwards.

As I hold my necklace I leave the room, which I have been kept in for the last several days after that day.

I walk, deep in thought until they are interrupted by Yusuke's and Kuwabara's yelling.

"You get back here you asshole," I her from Yusuke.

"What did do?"

"You know exactly what you did, you put catnip in my pillow and then sucked that dumb cat of your on me!"

"And why would I do that?" Kuwabara asked as he came into my sight being chased by Yusuke.

"Because I am handsome and you are ugly!" Yusuke yelled as he jumped at Kuwabara, only to miss and land on me as Kuwabara ran away.

I struggled to get Yusuke off of me only to hit my head on the wall.

"Owe heard that loud and clear," I say as I rub the back of my head, "hey are you alright?" I ask.

"Hn," is the only response I got from Yusuke as he turned away from me.

"Now don't go pulling that Hiei act on me I can see the scratch marks all over your face," I say as I turn his face towards me and I hold his face between my hands for several moments. (A/N: You know how Yukina did with Kuwa when she was she was healing him after he saved her.) As I did I could see his face was getting better. "I see that I slapped you a few times, sorry." I say as I take my hands away, not realizing what I had just done.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he rubbed his face, giving me a look of confusion.

"What?"

Yusuke hesitated, then said, "Look…Leena about what I said before-"

"Hey guys guess what!" Jiyne came running in, "Genkai has left of the day!"

Yusuke at that perked up, "You serious? Where did she go?"

"From what I heard, to see Koenma," Norma appeared out of nowhere.

"Why see baby face?"

"How the hell should we know?' they yell at the same time.

"Ummm…guys," Kuwabara whispered as he looks from around the corner, "Uh, why don't we play a game or something. Like how bout 7 minutes in heaven?"

"As if," Jiyne said, "I don't want to play that."

"Hey that is a great idea!" Yusuke perked up again, "Lets go get the others out of bed!" With that the two ran off together.

"If you don't mind me asking," I ask, "what is this 7 minutes in heaven?"

Norma answered, "It is a dumb game those bakas made up. You see you spin this bottle and whom ever it lands on you must go into the closet with for seven minutes."

"No matter who it is," Jiyne finished, "Boy, girl, or Baka."

"You can't be serious," I raise my eyebrow.

Moments later, they return with everyone else, who I must say half of them were looking quite pissed. We all went to the living room and sat in a circle as Yusuke placed an old beer bottle in the center. In the circle I sit by Keiko who had Puu in her lap, followed by Hiei, Yukina, Norma, Yusuke, Jiyne, Kurama, Touya, Kuwabara, Jin, then back to me.

Kuwabara hands went towards the bottle, "Well we all know the rules. So I will go first," Before anyone could object, he spun the bottle.

It spun for several long seconds, before it stopped on Hiei. Everyone looks at them as Hiei growls at Kuwabara.

"Damn it I didn't want you Shrimp-Boy! I wanted my Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Too bad Kuwie," Yusuke says as he tries to hold back his snickers, "you are the one who spun the bottle."

They enter the small closet behind me as they glared at one another. When the door shut behind them; Jiyne, Norma, and Yusuke start laughing.

"Sh…Shhh," Yusuke shushed. When things quieted down, we could hear banging and pounding and Kuwabara's retarded yelling.

This continued the whole time. When Yusuke finally did open the door, Kuwabara fell on me. Angrily I slap him off.

After my brief fight with the baka, we all went back to the game starting with Hiei's turn to spin.

When it was spined, it went at a speed I never thought a bottle could go. Then it landed on Jiyne. Which I swore they were both blushing. Then I looked at Norma, to see her eyes narrowing and start to faintly glow. As if told to, the bottle moved enough to land on Yusuke. Making them fume with anger.

"Sorry, Yukie," Kuwabara snickered, "you know the drill."

Both growling and glaring at Kuwabara, they went into the closet. But unlike before, we didn't hear the fighting form the inside, this time the wrestling is from our side when Jiyne tackled Norma.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jiyne yelled for reasons unknown.

"Of keeping your slimy hands off of my cousin. Norma answered.

"Damn you and your stupid physic powers," Jiyne mutters as she gets off of Norma.

"You only say that because you don't have any."

Even madder than before, Jiyne started going for Norma's neck, but as always she couldn't touch it.

They stayed like this for the whole time while I talked with the others. After their time was over, I let Hiei and Yusuke out of the closet. Ready for Yusuke to make his move.

He spun the bottle. Slowly to my dreaded fear it landed on…me. When it stopped, his eyes narrowed and then got pulled up by Kuwabara and Norma. Then thrown into the closet, door shut behind us.

"Damn them," Yusuke muttered as he moved to a corner as I did the same in the opposite side.

For what seemed like hours, we stayed in silence until I asked, "Yusuke, why do you hate me?"

"Whoever said that?" he answered trying to avoid the question.

"Is it because of her? Lunaska?" hearing him hit the wall with his fist was all the answer I needed. I turn to face him, "look I am not her, nor do I want to be. I just want to be accepted by you, and not feel like I am being dragged into her shadow. I just want to be me now and forever."

"I know that," Yusuke's voice softened while he looked to the floor, "It's just that…" he paused, "…I lost her once when she was 3, thinking she was dead. Then to be reunited with her again 10 years later. Do you know what it was like to learn that the girl that you have been fighting beside is actually your cousin? The cousin you though was dead. The cousin who didn't even remember you were, and not being able to tell her because she is thought to be dead again. Then to find her once more. We had became so close in that time. She was like a little sister to me.

"When she died for the last time, I kept telling myself she would come back. When I had just given up hope off her returning, we got information about you and her soul still attached to you. I guess that…I don't know… you and her are the same age, height; hell you even act like her. I guess I her in you and well I sort of resented you for it."

My eyes start to fill with tears as I listen to him, "I never realized, I am sorry."

He pulled me to his chest as tears started flowing, "No I am the one who should be saying that."

I could feel tears falling like rain on my head. I could hear sobbing coming from his chest. Before long I had my head buried in his chest, crying as well.

"Why her? Why did Luna have to suffer as she did? They say we are the writers of our own fates, but she had no choice in the matter. Lunaska could not pick the blood she had in her veins. But Luna still had to fight, sacrificing herself to save others."

Together him and me cried and hugged. So much we didn't even notice the passing of time. We didn't even notice as the door was opened.

"Awe, it's a Kodak moment…" we hear Kuwabara's voice.

Yusuke and I look up to see him leaning on the shoulders of Jiyne and Norma. The two girls had their eyes widen and sweating nervously. Probably debating if they should hit him or not.

"You're such a baka," they say in unison.

Okay a little sappy chapter. To have Yusuke crying is not usual, but tell me what y'all think.

AND THAT MEANS YOU MUST REVIEW.


	12. The Kiss

Yusuke: Hey question Kaegoe.

Kaegoe: What.

Yusuke: WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A CRY BABY?

Hiei: (Covering his ears) Why don't you shut the hell up detective. You are making my eardrums bleed and that is unforgivable.

Jiyne: I must say that was wrong, I mean even though it gives me more trash on Yusuke, it was still wrong. (turns to Norma) But not half as bad as locking Hiei in that closet with Yusuke. (turns on Kaegoe) or that fart ass. (everyone starts yelling at Kaegoe)

Kaegoe: (The giant pencil appears and draws duck tape on everyone's mouths) There much better. Now that I can talk, with out being interrupted. The Hiei and Kuwabara/Yusuke bit I was just trying to have a little fun. As for the crybaby bit I was just trying to get Yusuke's feelings of losing Lunaska into the open a little bit.

Now that I have explained myself. I can get on with the story. This one has the good mushy stuff in it between Leena and one other, I'd let y'all guess but, I am just so cruel that I'll force you to read on to find out. Now Hiei be a good little boy and read the disclaimer for me. (Goes over to him and pulls the tape off so hard that there is a red mark, but Hiei stands there, without screaming, with a pissed expression. As the others wince at the thought of the pain)

Hiei: (Eye brow twitching) Kaegoe does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. She owns this story, until I kill her! (starts to draw katana)

Kaegoe: SIT BOY! (Hiei goes to the floor) Enjoy! 

Chapter 12

The Kiss

After a little more tears, Yusuke and myself return to our spots of the game. As I look over at him I can't help the feeling that we a somehow closer and understanding of each other.

Keiko looked at him too, with an expression that made him blush. Puu even came and sat in my lap.

Next it was my turn. I spun the bottle. It turned until it landed…Kurama. I looked up at him, feeling my cheeks heat up like an oven to the highest degree known to man. His face looked of a beat red.

Puu got out of my lap and got into Kurama's face, yelling its head off at him.

" Hey Yusuke, get your cream puff under control, Jiyne said as she throw Puu at Yusuke. Then she grabbed Kurama and then winked at Jin who in turn grabbed me.

"What the hell do you two morons think you are doing to us!" I yell.

Before I got my answer he threw me in. I turn around to yell at them again, when Kurama is tossed on me and the door is shut.

Leave it to those two to leave us in the most infuriating position. Kurama was leaning on me. Lips lightly on mine. Not only that, one of his hands was on my breast.

My face must have been ten times hotter than before. When Kurama finally pulled off of me I was thankful that he couldn't see my face or vice versa.

"Sorry-about," Kurama stated studdering, "sorry-about t-that." (A/N: Hmm Kurama stuttering there is a first for everything.)

"Y-yeah," I echo his nervous voice, moving to the corner I was in before. For some reason the room seemed much smaller than before.

"Watching my feet move back and forth. The several minutes that have already passed seemed like hours. I don't want anything obscene to happen.

"Luna…forgive me," Kurama hisses in my ear.

I turn towards him to ask what he means, when I get the shock of my life. Kurama puts his lips over mine.

He pulls me closer, pushing his tongue into my already open mouth.

My thoughts, shocked by the sudden invasion of space, say to push him away and yell bloody murder. But my body betrays me. I melt my soft curves into his hardness. Move my hands slowly to nest in the softness of his hair. Meanwhile, my tongue danced playfully with his.

After what seemed to be forever, Kurama pulls away. Leaving us breathless.

During the kiss I failed to notice how busy Kurama had his hands. . One was firmly on my bottom as the other was going under my shirt, over my soft breast.

"Sorry," Kurama said, "I never meant for this to happen."

I teased Kurama with by kissing softly, "Oh shut up and kiss me." I kiss him harder letting my tongue into his tongue's cave.

"Bad choice," Kurama spoke between our joined lips.

Deciding to take dominance, I walk forward, putting Kurama to the wall. Kissing harder than ever before. He, for a moment was shocked by the fierceness of my attack but delivered just the same.

Our pleasure was cut short when the door was swung open and Kurama fell backwards, taking me along for the ride.

"WHAT DO YOU DIMWITTS THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

We look up to see a very angry Genkai standing above us.

I look from her to Kurama, who I am laying on, blushing.

Hiei, behind me grabs my collar giving Kurama a glare to Kurama that I didn't expect. (A/N: Seriously when does Hiei glare at Kurama?)

""This is a surprise Genkai," Kurama said as he got up, "Jiyne said that you went to see Koenma, we didn't expect you back so soon."

"Yes well, there is something that we need to prove," spoke a small voice by Genkai. He was a small toddler that had one his hat the familiar 'Jr' and between his teeth held a pacifier.

"Confirm what?" we ask.

"To see if you are truly one of us and a tool like Lunaska" said a voice coming from a blinding light.

TBC

What do you think? I said that there was going to be some love.

Plz review.


End file.
